I'm there
by A Mind That Sits Still
Summary: Bianca's feelings resurfaced when she gets a call about Maggie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure why I took this approach on BAM, I got lost into this. I don't know if liquid coke is real or not. I just trying my hand in the beloved BAM. Should I keep writing or is it far fetch idea. BTW I know my grammar is bad. ALSO I DO NOT OWN AMC OR CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN MOST OF STORYLINE**

There she was, staring down at her ex best friend's face. Tears running down her face. Bianca just heard that Maggie has been in a coma for two years. Bianca was in Paris dealing with the aftermath of nasty divorce and custody battle with Reese. Jamie had called with the disturbing news. She called Kendall and drop Gabby and Miranda off in Pine Valley then flew to Calfornia in her personal jet.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" demanded Bianca with fists down to her sides. Jamie was pacing and debating how to deal with the emotional Bianca. "Let's see, you and maggie haven't talk FIVE frigging years prior to her overdose." He waited until it sank in and continued. "My main reason why I didn't tell you is Maggie would not want you to know she was so messed up beyond help. It happened after you and her huge fight. First, she drank and drank then screwed every guy she saw."

Bianca looked away. "No you need hear this. Jonathon and Maggie got bac-" Bianca looked in Jamie's eyes and said "Why in hell did YOU let that bastard near her?" Bianca's eyes was on fire. "Let me finish first before you rip my head off." He said in a control voice. Bianca nodded with an empty expression. She was really feeling guilty about the huge fight. Jamie was sensing Bianca's guilt. "Ok Jonathon fooled everybody even Aiden. Bianca he acted like a prince and gotten Maggie's trust again. Nobody noticed he gotten her hooked on liquid coke. After 6 months, he started beat her agaiin and again all because she had a secret place with all-" Jamie stopped in midsentence. "With all of what? Jamie you can't hold out on me now." Bianca wasn't letting Jamie off. Jamie turned and stared at maggie thru the window. He whispered "Sorry Maggie" Bianca just waited and watched the guy. "She has a box of unsent letters to you." That was all he could say. He knew he is going to be dead once Maggie wakes up.

"What? Why? She said she hated me. Why would she have a box?" Bianca was definitely confused. "You just have to wait for Maggie wake up for that answer because I can't betray my best friend's trust. As what I was saying. Ryan nearly killed Jonathon which Jonathon is paralyzed from neck down. 2 years ago on Frankie's death anniversity, Maggie was drunk and shot up 5 times of normal dose of morphin." He looked like he was shaking."Why now? Why called me now?"

Jamie turned towards Bianca and she saw something. "Because Hayward is ready to pulled the plug on her. If she's going to wake up. It needs to happen now. You are the last hope I can think of." Bianca had to sit before she breaks down. She put her head down in her hands. Jamie lets out a breathe.

"I tried to not pull you in-" Bianca's head shot back up. "You thought what? That I didn't care? That I rather be out of the loop about MAGS? TELL ME WHY HAS NOBODY TOLD ME THAT MAGGIE WAS IN A MESS UP STATE? IF I HAVE KNOWN, JUST MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THAT BED." Tears were rolling down her face. She was angry at herself.

Bianca stood up. "Jamie, look you can go home and shower. I'm not going let ANYbody pull the plug. Don't worry I'll be in there with her." Jamie wasn't sure if leaving Bianca alone with Maggie a good idea but he needed a shower. "Are you sure?" It was more of checking if Bianca can handle this. Bianca smiled and said "I can smell you five miles away. I need time with her." Jamie squeezed her hand and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own BAM. This chapter is more like a memory. Hope you enjoy**

Bianca took five minutes before going in the room. She looked around. A t.v, stereo, books and tons of pictures were everywhere. She was amazed how the pictures were on the celling too. There was a picture that caught her eye. Two teenagers in the boathouse. Bianca remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Bianca ran into the boathouse to gather herself. Kendall did it again, said something to make Bianca feel worse. She was still in shock that her dead girlfriend never told her about her twin Maggie. Less alone Maggie showed up in Pine Valley few days before. "Frankie, why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much that it hurts to breathe. And why DIDN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR TWIN?" She yelled out loud. She didn't notice she had been follow by Maggie.

Maggie saw Bianca running from Kendall. She felt the need to see if she's ok for some crazy reason. She was feeling terrible how Bianca first saw her like Frankie has rose from the dead. Maggie reacted a bit rude. So she put her camera in her bag and followed the tall brunette to the boathouse. She heard what Bianca yelled. Maggie cussed her twin out in her mind. "You actually had someone who needs you more than life and you had to die. Why in hell does it really bother me?" Maggie was totally straight.

Bianca heard something. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Who is out there?" She waited til the blond girl walked in. Bianca closed her eyes to try keep her sane. "Hi Fra- Maggie. Sorry I'm getting use to the idea." She opened her eyes to see the sadness in Maggie's eyes. "Hi Bianca. You don't have to say sorry. I understand that me being here making you hurt more. Maybe I should jus-" Bianca cut her off."No don't go. You came to P.V to find out what was Frankie like. Please sit and I'll try answer your questions as the best as I can." Bianca smiled kindly.

Maggie looked uneasy but she walked over to where Bianca was and sat. She did follow Bianca after all. "Don't worry i won't hit on you. I know that you are not Frankie." Maggie let out a breath. Bianca just looking at the lake. "Hmm ok, do you come here often?" Maggie wanted to break the ice. Bianca sorta smiled. "Yea since after rehab. I had an eating disorder that almost killed me. So hmm I was walking around needed get away from my intense family then I found this place. I can't really explain it. Then hmmm your sister came into my life and I felt she was easy to talk to without judging me like this place." Tears were falling down Bianca's face. Maggie pulled out a tissue from her bag and handled it to Bianca. "I can see why." Maggie didn't mean to say that. Bianca just kept staring at the lake. "You two are very different but yet same in a way." That threw Maggie off. She was almost afraid to ask what she meant. "Care to explain?"

Bianca took her eyes off the lake and into Maggie's unsure eyes. Bianca took a minute. "For starters Frankie was a firecracker and you well are not." Maggie laughed which made Bianca laughed too. "You just met me few days ago. How do you know I'm not?" Bianca stood started pace and said."Simple. Don't ask. Frankie can keep her emotions hidden. Hmm you can't even though you're trying your damnest to. Your eyes are full of unsure and guilt." She stopped pacing and stared at the lake. "You're right. I'm definitely feeling guilty about how I treated you when we first met. You were Frankie's girlfriend and there I was with Frankie's face and I reacted wrong. I'm really sorry." Bianca was a bit confused and Maggie sensed that Bianca was trying hard to not look at her. "Hmm Maggie I understand and it was my fault. I shouldn't look at you right now." For some reason ,Maggie stood up to where Bianca was and turned her towards Maggie. "Bianca, its ok. I won't freak again. I figure since you seem like an awesome person if Frankie let you close. Maybe we can be friends?" Maggie saw something in her eyes. Bianca smiled. "Hello my name's Binx. What's yours?" She was holding a laugh in. Maggie caught on. "Hey and the name is Stone, Mags Stone. Never forget it." Both girls cracked up. Maggie walked to pull her camera out of her bag. "If its ok can I take a picture of us being dorks." Bianca just laughed. "O boy i can tell this friendship going be forever." Maggie just grin "And that's bad?" She liked seeing Bianca goofing around. "As long as you don't pull me into watching Child's Play. We'll be good."

Maggie had to laugh. Bianca's face was little red. "No killer doll named Chucky will be around." Bianca crossed her arms. "Hey now, I'm terrified of him." Laughing along with Maggie. Maggie just used rest of the film on that day.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: OK people if u read the 1st chapter, u'll know my grammar is bad but oh well. I don't own BAM. You'll notice I changed Bianca's eating disorder. I'm only writing what makes sense in this sceniro also I couldn't bring myself doing a memory scene about the night that Maggie found out that Bianca was raped. I just believe that Eden and Elizabeth did a great job in that period and I wouldn't do it justice.

Few days later, in the bathroom. Bianca was fighting over the phone with Reese. "Bianca, you know that bitch was the reason I LEFT YOU. NOW TELL ME WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER OR I'M FILING KIDNAPPING CHARGES." Bianca's anger rose. "FIRST OF ALL, MAGGIE HAD NO PART IN YOUR SLEEPING WITH YOUR BOSS, SECOND OF ALL, MY DAUGHTERS ARE SAFE WITH THEIR AUNT AND UNCLE. THIRD OF ALL, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY FILE KIDNAPPING CHARGES ON ME. AND FOURTH OF ALL, I FILED THE DIVORCE PAPERS SO I LEFT YOU."

Jamie knocked on the door. "Bianca, are you ok?" Bianca opened the door and mouthed Reese pointing to the I Phone. Jamie just reached the phone. "Look, I don't know you nor care to know you. Bianca is needed more right now than you pissing her off. Either talk to her with respect or hang the hell up." He handed Bianca back the phone. She mouthed thanks. He put a thumbs up.

"I'll have Kendall to call you so Gabby can talk to you." Bianca was still angry."Ok bye." Reese hung up before Bianca could say anything. "Jamie, can u hmmm take Kendall on this time for me?" He saw tears rolling down her eyes. "Not until we talk about you. I'm really worried about you. I haven't see you eat in days." He remembered when she had anorexia and it wasn't good. "Jamie, don't worry I won't fall back into those eating habits. But I know I need to talk."

Jamie looked around the waiting room and he knew this is going to be serious. "Lemme put Maggie's favorite show on real fast. And I'm yours." Bianca just nodded. Jamie rushed in Maggie's room and flip the t.v to Buffy Summers.

Bianca pulled a picture out of the back of her I Phone. She had to hide it from everyone. It was taken on the night, Maggie and her playing Dare or Drink. Which was Maggie's idea to play. Maggie dared her to kiss on her cheek and Bianca was asking if Maggie was drunk but all Maggie kept saying a dare is a dare knowing that Bianca wouldn't back out. Bianca gave in and leaned towards and once she was close enough, Maggie turned so Bianca got her lips.

"Earth to Bianca." Jamie was there for five minutes trying get her attention. "Sorry Jamie." Bianca put the picture back in its safe place. "Where did your mind go?" He already knew he saw the picture. "Hmm n-nowhere." Bianca blushed and rubbed her lips.

"That's funny. Maggie has the same picture in her back of phone." Bianca was red now. "How did you know?" Jamie grinned. "Well I had to switch maggie's battery and that explains it all." The look on Bianca was hard to not laugh. "Maggie doesn't know that I saw it. So don't kill her yet." He was laughing and Bianca punched him in his arm laughing.

"Ok. Look I don't think I can wake her up. We hmmmmmmmmmmmmm left on ba-" Jamie stopped her. "Are you giving up on your sou-" He slapped himself. "Did you just going to say soulmate? And I'm not giving up on Mags period." She tried to sound suprise, "Come on Bianca, everyone knows that you guys belong together except you two. From day one, you two had this connection that nobody would break. Why is it so hard to see that Maggie is your soulmate verse vera?" He knew he hit on an unspoken topic.

She was running her legs nervously. "Jamie, I tried and tried getting her to tell me how she really feels. When Lena sent me one way tickets for me and Miranda, I was seriously trying to get Maggie open up but when she pushed me to leave. I was hurt so I got mad and confront Maggie dead on. Not sure why. And you know what she said that feels like a knife was jab in my heart?" It was painful talking about the night that her world fell apart. "That the feelings I have were from Frankie. I completely lost my cool which is my fault but when Maggie told me, she regretted coming to P.V and everything we been through was a FLUKE. That's the final nail to end our friendship. I couldn't stay nor go to Porland so I went to Paris. Maggie had broke me worse than M" Tears escaped her eyes. Jamie didn't know how much pain Bianca was in until she talked about it. He ran his hand thru his hair trying find the words to say to the brunette that didn't know that Maggie regretted that night more then she'll know.

"Bianca, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you rehatch all the painful memories but now everything makes sense." Bianca wiped her tears away. "It's ok, but jamie I hmmmmmm don't think Mags overdosed herself." Jamie's eyes grew wide. "Before you say anything please let me explain first." Jamie wasn't going to stop her. "I know for the most part that she drank alot including liquid coke from what you told me. I was remembering how much she hate drugs. I just don't see her shooting up five times of amount specially on the day of Frankie's death anniversity. My gut tells me this wasn't done by her hand." Jamie just sat there. "DAMNIT WHY DIDN'T I THINK THAT?" He shouted which made Bianca jumped. He forgot Bianca gets uneasy when guys yell. Ever since Michael raped her.

Bianca withdrew from life itself until the one night Bianca dragged Maggie to a bar and got wasted. It scared Maggie how Bianca was acting. So Maggie was trying to get her to talk in Maggie's dorm room. Maggie just listened.

"Man, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Bianca just breathed in and out before looking at Jamie. "It's o-ok. You're upset." Jamie didn't move in case she panick. "You're shaking. Do I need to leave for awhile?" He always saw Maggie calming Bianca when she gets like this. "N-no I just need calm down. Don't worry I trust you." Bianca closed her eyes and tried let her heart slow down. "Bianca, try what Maggie used to tell you. Picture a happy place in your mind and focus on it." Jamie saw Bianca relaxed and a smile was forming on her face.

Jamie rubbed his neck. He always wondered what's Bianca's happy place. "Hmmm, can I ask what's your happy place?" Bianca opened her eyes. "Depends, can you keep a secert?" Jamie sorta grinning. "Sure. I keep tons up in here." Pointing to his head. Bianca shook her head. "It's not a place, it's more of whom." Bianca's eyes lit up. "Whoever it is, would be honored to put that look on your face." Jamie had to smile. "Ok if she ever finds out, I'll murder you. It's Maggie ok. I can't help to feel safe. Even if I haven't talk to her but Jamie she has always been on my mind when I need her, I close my eyes and there she is, smiling with her eyes." Jamie cannot believe that how both girls were doing same things and yet they were still clueless.

"Did I make sense about Mags?" Bianca was fixed on his eyes, talking about overdose, pleading for a confirmation. "Yes I can't believe I haven't thought of it. I'll call dad and Aiden for help." He stood up, strenging out his back. "Hm Jamie if it's cool, can I be the one stay tonight?" She wasn't sure if he'd understand. It took Jamie a minute before responding. "Should I cover the window for you?" Jamie was laughing while Bianca was blushing bad. "I can't believe you just said that." Jamie just walked towards nurses station and whispered something to the cute blondie and she looked at Bianca and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know the drill. I don't own BAM or AMC characters. I do own nurse Lisa Dowell. This is a Jamie chapter. Enjoy**

Jamie knew Bianca was watching him talking to nurse Dowell. So he was having fun, messing with Bianca's head. "Hey Lisa, can I ask a favor from you and rest of the staff that on Maggie's case tonight?" Jamie was very attracted to the Blue eyed blond. Nurse Lisa Dowell was personally hired by David Hayward to take care of David's cousin. "Sure only if you hang with me on my break." She said in flirtly way. "Hmm usually I ask girls out first but yes I'd love to hang. So see that red face girl who staring at us? Can you guys somehow check on Maggie less tonight? Because the girl will be staying with her tonight." The nurse looked over where the brunette is, then nodded while smiling. "Isn't she the Bianca that everybody keeps talking about?" Jamie looked at the redder Bianca and put thumbs up which both Jamie and Lisa laughed because Bianca turned dark red. "I take it you are teasing the crap outta her. She looks like she's going to kill you." "Bianca is the key to Maggie's heart but she doesn't know it yet. I just wish Maggie would wake up." His voice was sincere and Lisa just hug him. "Let me go and gather up the crew and talk to them about tonight. Meet me outside in two hours ok?" Jamie smile. "Ok as long as I''m alive by then." The girl laughed and check her watch.

Bianca watched the two talk and got a feeling the nurse was into Jamie and verse versa. "Way to go Jamie." She said to herself. A thought came in her mind. She waited til Jamie was done his flirting session. Jamie looked like he got the nurse under his spell. "Ok, loverboy quit tryin make me kill u." Bianca mouthed it. He blushed some then nurse walked away. He forgot Bianca was watching him checking the cute blonde out. Bianca whistled and Jamie came.

"So it's safe to say she's straight." Jamie said with a smile. "Well I'm known to get straight girls fall for Binx effort." Jamie had a worried look. "Jamie, relax. She is a c- in my book. I like them short." "A c-? Lisa is an a+." Bianca just laughed. "Ok she's all yours. I'll be back later." Jamie looked puzzled. "I hm got a plan ok. I need supplies and food. I can't stand the food here." Jamie nodded. "I'll have a chat with the sleeping beauty. She needs to behave." Jamie loves to see Bianca blushed. "Bye."

Jamie walked to Maggie's bed, and pulled the uncomfortable chair. He sat down. "Hey Maggie, guess what?" He picked her hand up. "I got a date with the sexy blonde. Well she asked me. I couldn't just say no." Something caught his eye, in her right hand was a picture of her and Miranda. It was one that he never saw before.

"You too have a date." He waited. "Who? How can you not know?" He noticed something unusual. Maggie's pulse quicken which is new. "Yes it's her. Maggie you won't believe what Bianca told me. She doesn't believe you overdosed yourself. Bianca thinks it was someone else. Which how she makes it sound makes sense. So I'm going to inquire it with Aiden and dad. I cannot believe I didn't think it myself." Her pulse slow down. "She loves you. Bianca told me so. Now she needs to know how you feel really. I mean it. If you won't, I will." Her vitals went nuts. "I see I hit a nerve,"

Nurse Dowell couldn't believe her eyes. She was going rush in but Jamie was talking to Maggie about the brunette and Maggie's vitals reacted. Which was a great sign. "Wow." Escaped the nurse's mouth. Jamie turned with the biggest smile ever. Lisa's heart skipped a beat. "Sorry I was checking if everything is hmm ok." Jamie turned back to Maggie. "I was just teasing the sleeping beauty about her big date." Lisa smiled. "When her date comes, get me ok? I need go over somethings that will lessen the visits from me and the crew." "Ok." Jamie looked at his watch. "Are we still on?" "Yes but I wanna to talk to Bianca first then I'm free for few hours." Jamie couldn't stop smiling. "Well speaking of the devil."


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca looked confused, Jamie stood up and took the guitar case and bags out of her arms. "Thanks." She shook her arms. "Geez you shoulda call. I'd come down and help out."

Lisa just stared at the guitar. "Is that a Vega limited edition guitar?" Jamie and Bianca both shocked. "Yes, Mags got it for me eight years ago. She wanted me to learn since I got in her words an angel's voice." "Wow, I heard of it but I thought it was a myth but here it frigging is." Bianca opened it up and hand it to the starry eyed blonde. Lisa played Airplanes chorus by B.O.B. "Holy cow, she's a keeper." Lisa laughed. Then handed it back to Bianca. Jamie was speechless. "Wow." All he could say.

"It seems like we both shocked. Maggie's vitals went nuts when you tease her about you know who. And I got some skills." Bianca turned around and looked right in Jamie's eyes. "You didn't tell her what I TOLD you not to?" Jamie knew she was serious. "Nope, what between me and sleeping beauty stays between us. Why not try kissing her?" Maggie's heart rate rise 25 beats. "This is amazing you guys. I think you're right Jamie." "W-what? I-i'm not kissing her a-and she w-wakes up slap m-me." Both Lisa and Jamie laughing. "Sounds like you're nervous to use some Binx effect." Bianca was red as apple. "Ok ok. Jamie leave before she explodes. I gotta talk to her about Maggie so we can hang."

He ran out before anything else was said. Lisa waited til Bianca's face is back to normal. "Ok are you ready?" Bianca just nodded. "First of all, I wanna to show you some exercises to do every 2 hours to keep Maggie loose. Second of all, see the oxygen level on the monitor?" She pointed where. "If it drops fifteen points please find anyone. And Last but not least, If some crazy reason, heart beat drops to fifty, scream for help. Do you understand?" Bianca looked like a deer caught in high-beams. "Hmmmmmm what if I break a bone?" Lisa smiled. "For some reason, I think you'll be ok. Can i ask you what are you going play?" Bianca's eyes sadden. "My own version of Colbie Caillat's I never told you." Lisa sensed the pain Bianca was feeling. "She will love it. Do you need me put anything in fridge?" "Hmm Red Bull." She handed her two king size cans. "Thanks. By the way, don't give in easy." Lisa just winked. "Have fun with your sleeping beauty."

Bianca was a bit nervous. It was supposed to storm and she wasn't ready be alone yet. "Well it looks like it's you and me tonight. What do you wanna to do Stone?" She pulled out scented candles, Maggie loved vanilla scent. "I could just sing or eat nachos and hot sauce." Bianca was staring at monitors and smile. "Stone, looks like I got an effect on you. Too bad you weren't hook up to these 7 years 8 months 2 days 8 hours 25 minutes ago, maybe I'd know how you feel."

Tears started falling. "I think i should sing." She picked up her guitar and turn off the lights, sat on the side of bed.

Jamie and Lisa just watched. "She actually thought this thru." Jamie put his finger to Lisa's lips. He pulled out a tape recorder. Lisa looked at him weird but she caught on.

Guitar starts and Bianca Sings:

I miss those brown eyes, how you hug me at night

I miss the way we laugh.

Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you what I should have said

No, I never told you, I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you

I can't believe it, I still want you

And after all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you, without you

I see your brown eyes every time I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to, when I'm not around you

It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you what I should have said

No, I never told you, I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you

I can't believe it, I still want you

(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)

After all the things we've been through

I know it'll never come again

I miss everything about you, without you

Thunder hit and Bianca jumped. Jamie cursed. "Sorry Mags, you know how I get with storms." Maggie reached out to Bianca. She fought her arm to move. Lisa saw Maggie eyes open. "O my gosh, Bianca look up." Jamie wanted to run in but Lisa stopped him.

Bianca was crying in her hands. She felt something touch her knee. She jumped. There it happened. Bianca's eyes locked onto Maggie's eyes. "Mags, y-you awake." All Maggie could do is pulled Bianca closer and whispered. "B-beautiful s-song." Lisa pulled Jamie away. "Let Bianca have time with Maggie before everyone knowing. She proved everyone wrong except you Jamie."

"I should get Jamie." Bianca tried move but Maggie held on. "No, right now its me and you Binx. I heard everything." Lightning filled the room. "Bianca, look in my eyes please." Bianca was shaking but looked straight in Maggie's loving eyes. "You got no idea how great to see your eyes again." Maggie started tearing up. "I'm sorry B for that night," Bianca shook her head. "Lets not talk about it now. You finally awak-" Maggie pulled her close and looked at the beautiful face. "Man, you got even more beautiful in 7 and whatever you said. You are such a dork Binx." Maggie's heart started race. "Well this dork got an effect on your heart." Bianca so wanted to kiss her. "No fair." Maggie pouted. Bianca placed Maggie's hand on her heart. "My heart always beat like this everytime I see your face since the boathouse I just couldn't scare you off." Maggie couldn't take it anymore. They lost so much time already. She grabbed Bianca's blouse and pulled, making her lose her balance and landed inches from Maggie's face. Bianca was shocked but took advantage before Maggie would push away. She leaned in and kiss her like the first time. To her surprise, Maggie kissed back.


End file.
